


Stay by your side

by kiry



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *13年旧档*写给迷你太太的番外（原文请见随缘居）
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 1





	Stay by your side

你很难想象被遗漏的三年时光能在一个人的睡颜里找回来。  
Neal的睡脸像天使——这是Peter在凌晨一点半结束了监控工作，回到家，目光最先寻找着那个人，然后得出的结果。他很难不欣慰：三年危险的卧底任务让那孩子养成了趴睡的习惯，那是非常没有安全感的姿势。但仅仅过了三个月，和他结婚、同居的三个月，Neal又能毫无防备地睡着了。  
他的半张脸埋在沙发里，平日整齐的卷发一通凌乱，嘴里无意识地嘟囔着什么，唇上轻轻蠕动着。  
“乖孩子。”Peter脱掉外套，凑过去对准嘴唇啄吻一下。然后手臂绕过对方的肩膀和大腿，打横抱起。  
除了对方的体型比原来大了一号，这场景那么熟悉，甚至Neal被惊醒的情节都一模一样。  
“唔…Peter？”迷迷糊糊地睁眼确认了一下，Neal连忙从他怀里跳下来。“你回来了！……不用抱，我自己来。”  
“你一点都不胖，Neal。”Peter好笑地看着有点介意被抱起的人，换来对方不满的抱怨：“我当然不胖。我只是不想睡觉。”  
“可是已经凌晨了，而且你刚刚就在睡。”  
Neal撅了下嘴唇。“别再用对孩子的一套对付我，Peter！我成年了，而且已经清醒过来了，所以做爱的时候到了。”  
…Peter对这大胆的发言足足愣了好几分钟。Neal从没索要过比拥抱亲吻更进一步的东西。有一次接吻微微过了火，滚上床时Peter却在男孩的眼睛里看到了恐惧，以至于他不得不来了个急刹车。他多少能猜出那是他们第一次时的阴影，所以他也不会要求Neal，偶尔在自己的欲望来临时暗自解决。  
第一次，Neal的叫声透着深切的痛苦。不仅是未经人事的私处被开发的痛处，还夹杂着独自背负欺骗计划的心痛。而且他们做的确实有点仓促，没有润滑和扩张，他被Neal引诱得昏了头。  
但现在呢？Neal真的能克制他的恐惧和噩梦吗？还是他自以为是的补偿？  
“Peter……”磨人的小家伙用脑袋使劲蹭着他的脖子，“来吧……”  
Peter难以习惯对方的引诱并为此感到心疼。他只是揉了揉男孩的卷发：“太晚了，Neal，你的身体会坏掉。”  
“我可以脱掉衣服让你看看我的身体有多结实。”男孩锲而不舍。  
“……说真的，Neal，我累了。”  
Neal沉默了一会儿，看上去要放弃了。“那我去给你放洗澡水？”  
Peter微笑着吻了吻他的额头。“乖孩子。”这次他在心里默默叫着。

十分钟后，Peter决定收回他的评价。  
Neal脱掉最后一件底物，抢先拧开流淌出热水的喷头试了下，高兴地转过头来对他说：“水温很舒服，快进来！”  
“……你没说过要和我一起洗，Neal！”  
“可我也没说过我不洗。”对方振振有词。  
“我闻到香波的味道了，你还用了我的洗发液。”Peter指出。  
“也许我只洗了头发。”Neal无辜地眨了眨眼。“你可以凑过来检查一下？”  
“NEAL！”终于忍不住吼出来。看到对面的人受惊的眼神，Peter还是缓和了声音。“你就不能别再引诱我了吗？我不想看到你这样。”  
停下手上拨弄水花的动作，男孩微微低下头。“对不起，Peter。”他轻声说，然后赤裸着身子拿起衣物，手放在门把上准备离开。  
“外面很冷，Neal。”年长的探员赶紧拉住他的肩膀。  
Neal点了点头。“我在里面穿好。”但他还没来得及挑出一件衣物，就感觉自己被托住后脑勺，深深吻住。  
良久，Peter放开了他，从面颊微红一脸迷茫的男孩手中拿走那些衣服放下，转而捧起他的脸。  
“Neal，我得先确认你不是在补偿我。”Peter用最轻柔的声音说。“要知道，那次你并不欠我什么，反而是我把你弄疼了。”  
“Peter…”  
对方的食指轻轻压在他唇上意识他不要出声。“听着，kid，这三年来我们错过彼此太多了，我好几次觉得我再也找不到你了，我就要失去你了。也许我们为彼此不得不做错一些，欠下一些，可你看，现在我们在一起。我们找回了三年的时光，我们两清了。”  
Neal呜咽一声。像他们的初见，像他们从学校走出来，再一次死死抱住Peter。他唯一还能发出的声音就是Peter的名字，和一遍遍“我爱你“。  
“Hey，宝贝，我知道。我也爱你。”Peter搂着他的肩膀，任Neal埋在他的颈窝里。  
过了一会儿，Neal抬起头，睫毛湿润着，亮晶晶的，像雏鸟的羽毛。“我们两清了，Peter。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以来做吗？”立刻转变成狡黠的晶亮。  
这下Peter没理由拒绝了。  
“只是…没有润滑剂？”探员难为情地提出来。  
“不成问题。”Neal笑着说，“浴室里从来不缺润滑剂——你喜欢薄荷味的还是柠檬味的？”

Peter用最快的速度脱去自己所有的衣物，走到沐浴着热水的Neal身边，发现男孩的欲望已经逐渐张扬起存在感。他伸手握住Neal的分身，温润粘稠的触感沾满他的手。Neal的脸颊不知是因为羞涩或是蒸汽泛起微红，可爱得令他忍俊不禁。随后他开始上下套弄起来，指尖每每抚过小巧的铃口都引来男孩一阵细小的颤抖。  
Peter减小了套弄的幅度，手却不知不觉探到Neal的胸口，滑过左边那颗粉色的珍珠——这无疑刺激到了Neal，因为他发出一声急促的喘息，冲撞着跌上Peter的嘴唇，把那些呻吟全部淹没在相交的唇舌里。  
嘴里安抚着急躁的孩子，手掌依旧不慌不忙地取悦Neal的身体。被拨过的两颗乳珠变得通红，在热水的笼罩下散发诱人的光泽。还有男孩情欲的拐杖，他正磨蹭着双腿扭动着，渴望有人掌控他，含有他——Neal看上去棒极了，非常美味。  
“Neal…”Peter叫出他的名字，听到自己的声音因为欲望变得暗哑，“你知道接下来会发生什么吗？”  
Neal则是快要哭出来了。“呜…Peter……接下来，贯穿我，占有我……对，我说，干我。”  
“不不…还没到时候呢。”  
Neal瞪大了眼睛。“可是我现在就要！”  
Peter忙不迭解释道：“不会像上次一样，Neal，我不能伤了你。”他回想起第一次他的哭喊声，咬住了嘴唇，“也就是说我得找点润滑剂，给你做扩张。……说起来浴室里的润滑剂呢？”  
“这儿呢。”Neal飞快地将两个瓶子递给他。  
“…你要用我的洗发液和沐浴露当润滑剂？”Peter不可置信地看着他。  
“你也可以用我的？”Neal无辜眨眼，一点小小的笑容绽放在他唇角，“会很好玩的，Peter——想想还会有泡泡呢。”  
“…我记得你是十八岁了？”  
“可你才九岁，记得吗？”  
很久之前没营养的对话，Neal说出口才发觉它们是多么甜蜜。  
感谢上苍——让过去缥缈的美好化为此刻的真实。他忽然感动得想落下泪来。  
Peter擦了下他的眼角，年长探员总是能懂得他敏感的心情。Neal不自控地往对方怀里钻，Peter的胸膛是他对于世界温暖的唯一感知。  
“Hey……”Peter略微吃惊下，随即回抱住他。感觉这个拥抱有一世纪那么长。  
“…我十二岁，Neal。”Peter忽然想起来似的补充道——然后陷入属于两人的下一个深吻当中。  
不得不说Neal找了个好地方——热水和蒸汽笼罩下的性爱异常火热。Neal双手撑在潮湿的瓷砖上，挺起的臀部上迷人的小穴对着他。Peter犹豫了下，最终选择了薄荷香型的沐浴露作为润滑剂。他摊开手掌，倒出淡蓝色的粘液涂抹在手指上，然后顺着男孩的臀缝挤进去。他听见Neal倒吸冷气的声音，进而慢慢喘出悠长的气息。男孩微微向后靠一点，让他的手指更深入紧密的甬道，再一点…直到Peter从后方搂住他的身体。  
一根两根三根。年长探员的扩张充满温柔的耐心，却也偶尔因为怀中人难耐的喘息声不自控地加快了动作。  
“Pe…Peter……”Neal缩起身子，像一张拉紧的弓。“你再这么温柔下去，以后我都会……都会……忍不住犯个错，让你粗暴地惩罚我……”  
本该是调侃的话语因为断断续续的呻吟变得满是色情意味。Peter能想象此时对方的神情有多打动人。  
“别急，kid。”三根手指缓缓退出，取而代之的是Peter的坚挺，来到微微收缩的穴口。“我来了。”

Neal的初次疼得他哭出来。  
一切都得假戏真做——尽管他是真的想让Peter抱他，但绝对不是在这个时候。  
他不能让Peter留在自己所处的巨大危险当中，这不是对方应得的。如果Peter因为他在这里跟随他而受伤，Neal将永远都不能原谅自己。  
“你喝了酒？”Peter看上去真的很担心。  
Neal试图让自己冷静下来，可能是他的焦躁表现得太过明显。“我知道你不会同意让我陪你一起喝， 所以就自己先喝了一些。”  
——然后他递上倒满的酒杯。“Peter，帮我喝了这一杯。”  
——然后他贴上Peter的唇，知道彼此从这一刻起都失去了思考的能力。  
Peter的顶入很用力，仿佛要把遗失三年的爱全部灌入他体内。Neal始终紧紧抓着床单，指甲嵌入皮肤留下一道道血痕。他不能说他很疼，不能哭，所以只剩下一声声难过的喘息。  
“Neal……Neal……Neal——”  
——至少还能被Peter喊着名字。他模模糊糊地想着，感受到对方喷薄而出的炽热，随后失去意识。

而现在他依旧被年长探员喊着名字，冲动变为缓慢温柔的动作，再加上薄荷润滑剂，没理由不享受这次甜蜜的抚触。Neal瞬间感觉自己被塞满了，而他缩紧的甬道渴求着更多冲撞。  
由此引发的微颤令很快身后人察觉出来：“我弄疼你了，Neal？”  
“没，快…动！”他的尾音稍稍尖锐起来，臀部忍不住挺得更高。接着他听到Peter微不可闻的笑声，但他还没来得及抱怨，就被突如其来的收回吓了一跳，紧接着才意识到这是抽动的前兆。  
从松缓的试探到急促。Peter的呼吸也渐渐变为喘息，甚至盖过他的。时不时会有一两个亲吻落在他的脊背和后颈上，伴随规律的抽动，一点一点剥开他的外壳，露出清澈见底的灵魂和本质。这次不同于第一次，男孩低声的呻吟透着愉悦，脸颊被情欲染红，轻声叫着“Oh god…对我就要”，显得那么迷人。柔软的身体在一次次撞击和爱抚下变得滚烫，优美的肌肉线条不住颤抖，充斥年轻的性感快乐。  
男孩的身体忽然僵住。他不解地回头看着退出他体内的Peter，然而后者只是扳过他的肩膀让他转过来面对面，再次吻住他的唇。  
慢半拍的回应表明Neal对于现在的状况的确不明所以，他现在看上去倒有点傻乎乎的。“中场休息？”他问，不满地咬了下嘴唇，“这什么时候变成你最爱的棒球比赛了？”  
“不，”Peter否认，抚上Neal的大腿外侧轻轻按了下，然后顺着后方来到内侧，对着最细腻的皮肤揉捏，最后把他的两条腿抬起来，把Neal按在浴室墙上，而男孩的腿正缠着他的腰。“比起棒球比赛，我还是更喜欢你，Neal。”  
告白和忽然交换的体位都让Neal眼睛一亮。“告诉我，Peter，我不在的时候你找谁练习过了吧？”他笑着调侃道，随即感到臀部上挨了小小的一巴掌。  
“你知道我不会有别人的。”Peter象征性地打了他一下。“从我最初见到你，我就注定不会爱上别人了，Neal。”  
男孩赞同地点点头。“我的魅力真是无人能敌。”立刻在Peter翻白眼准备回驳的时候露出灿烂笑容。“所以你现在不来占点便宜吗？”迅速将重点放在他们应该做的事情上。  
Peter的表情一如三年前他说“为了勾引你”时那样，惊讶惊吓惊艳。年长探员嘀咕了一句“小鬼”，两个人对此咯咯地笑了一下。继而他开始第二轮抽动。

湿漉漉的墙壁，水声，进出的摩擦，亲爱探员的温暖的手——Neal在最近的一个小时里所感知到的一切。他记不得自己高潮了几次，只是一切都平和下来时，他听到身上每一个神经末梢都在唱歌。Peter帮两个人清理干净，庆幸如此之久水温还未散去，而他还能舒舒服服地抱着Neal沐浴它。  
“这真棒。”男孩在他怀里咕哝着，“棒极了，Peter。”  
能理解对方经历了多少才说出这句话的人默默拍了拍他的背。  
Neal继续说：“我成功了——勾引，这是我最艰巨的任务，直到今天，我终于完成了。”一如既往充满戏谑的话语，但Neal却以认真的神情倾诉出来。  
Peter挑眉。“我以为第一次的时候就已经成功了？”  
“不，第一次是勾引‘你’。”Neal平静地摇摇头强调二者的区分，“这次是勾引。我把自己也吸进去了。”  
“那么它就不再是勾引了。”Peter微微吻了下沾满水雾的额头。“它是爱。”

fin.


End file.
